1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to athletic aids and equipment and more specifically to a batting glove including features to encourage proper batting techniques.
Baseball and softball are popular sports enjoyed by many. Over the years a great investment of energy and time has been expended to teach those unfamiliar with baseball or softball the proper technique for swinging a bat. Specifically, it is well known that a correct swing path for the bat follows a level path with respect to the ground, or a slightly downward path. It is well documented that such a swing path produces a line-drive hit or trajectory of the baseball or softball. It is also well known that 70-75 percent of all line-drive hits result in "base" hits.
In contrast, a swing which follows an upward path is more likely to produce a pop-up or fly ball. Eighty-five percent of all pop-ups or fly balls are caught for outs by the defensive fielders of the opposing team. Thus, it would appear that unless one is highly successful in hitting pop-ups or fly balls over the home run fence, it is best to develop the level or downward path swing to produce the line drive type hits.
The relative position or placement of the bat in the hitter's hands is one of the most critical elements for achieving a proper swing. Most inexperienced hitters and improperly instructed hitters will tend to hold the handle of the bat in the palm of their hands nestled in the yoke area of the thumbs. By positioning the bat and handle in the palm of the hands, a batter greatly increases the likelihood that an improper swing will occur. The improper swing results from the action of the hands in conjunction with each other in moving the bat handle from a substantially vertical position near the side of the body at approximately shoulder height to a horizontal position in front of the body to make contact with a pitched ball. During the movement of the bat or the swing, several significant timing relationships between the bat and the hitter's wrists, fingers and hands will occur. Positioning the bat handle in the palm of the hands prevents rolling of the wrists during the swing. Without proper wrist position during the swing, the arms and hands do not fully transfer the hitter's strength thus significantly reducing the power imparted to the ball as well as producing an upward swing. Both of these conditions result in pop-ups, or weak ground balls which are typically fielded for outs.
A batting glove including certain structures designed to encourage a proper grip of the bat handle in the fingers of the hand rather than in the palm of the hand is needed to encourage proper bat gripping and swinging techniques. A proper grip and swing improves the batter's hitting percentage by increasing the number of line-drives as opposed to pop-ups, fly balls and weak ground balls.